


Four-Letter Prayers

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i love them, i'm trash, ily luisa, they both swear quite a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: tfw ur best friend wants to date Tony so bad they live stream a playthrough of Hotline for ya first thing in the morning. I hadn't even gotten my goddamn pancakes yet. But anyways!! Reader is a little more morally grey than usual this time around (they mention stealing) but other than that I don't think there's any warnings?? This is gonna be a series of one shots btw so while they're connected it won't always be chronologically. I'm just making it a "multi chap" fic because I'm lazy and coming up with titles is hard. Which i why I used lyrics from A Lot Like Birds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ur best friend wants to date Tony so bad they live stream a playthrough of Hotline for ya first thing in the morning. I hadn't even gotten my goddamn pancakes yet. 
> 
> But anyways!! Reader is a little more morally grey than usual this time around (they mention stealing) but other than that I don't think there's any warnings?? 
> 
> This is gonna be a series of one shots btw so while they're connected it won't always be chronologically. I'm just making it a "multi chap" fic because I'm lazy and coming up with titles is hard. 
> 
> Which i why I used lyrics from A Lot Like Birds.

Working in a party store is _interesting_ , to say the least. Surprisingly, while Halloween is one of your busiest times of year, that's when you get the least... Interesting characters.

The ones you really like are those looking for Christmas decorations in July and the ones who simply tell you that "everything has to be _sparkly_ ". Those are the ones that stick around in your mind longer, wondering what they could possibly be doing.

But _right now_ , you're just very confused.

The man had come in not five minutes earlier, grumbling into his phone about being forced to do "all the fucking work while you guys smoke and laze around" (you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing).

He's a big guy, all muscles. And the shirt he's wearing doesn't really leave much to the imagination. You wonder, very briefly, if he _purposely_ bought it a size too small or if he did something wrong while washing it.

He glances over at you after hanging up, his lips still pulled into a snarl.

"Can I help you find something?" You ask automatically, your retail voice saccharine and _oh so fake_. If it weren't required to sound perky all the time you think you might feel guilty for it, but as it is, customers expect you to sound cheery and helpful.

He blinks. "Uh. Yeah, you got any masks?"

"Like Halloween masks?" You clarify. You know where they would be, of course, but its odd to have such a request so early in the season.

"Yeah, sure." He responds. He follows you to the (currently) small Halloween area without complaint, his footsteps heavy compared to your own.

There really isn't much to look at when you get there, a few odd masks and costumes that can sell year around (the "sexy nurse outfits" are big sellers regardless of month, and you find it hard to keep your laughter down whenever some poor blushing fool tries to look casual while making the purchase. As if you don't know what's up or something).

You make a wide gesture to the selection, as if you're a game show hostess, "I'm sorry, but this is really all we have at the moment. There should be more coming in later this month, though."

He pauses, looking over his options before grabbing a few and responding, "Nah, its fine." He holds the tiger mask up, "What do ya think?"

You laugh in surprise, and try to cover the sound with your hand. _Unprofessional_. "Very scary." You finally say, lowering your hand to your heart as if actually afraid.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He says. "I think we're good."

"Then I'd be happy to check you out!" You chirp, spinning on your heel. It's a line you've recycled over and over, and while you know there's better ways to word it, the only people who think its flirtatious are ones reading a little too into it.

Although, maybe if this guy tried something...

A sincere smile graces your lips as you scan the masks (two swans, a zebra, a bear, and the tiger), but you hesitate before offering, "I could text you when we get more of these, if you'd like."

He raises an eyebrow, "You askin for my number?"

Your eyes narrow but you keep your voice sweet, "We also offer a rewards club for returning customers."

He seems amused more than anything, apparently seeing through your deflection before firing off his number. You dutifully type it into the computer with hopes the spammy emails they also send reward members will piss him off.

He throws a dubiously stained fifty on the counter when you tell him the price, and you know better than to question it. Money is money.

You watch him leave, but the strange encounter is quickly forgotten over the course of the next week. You've got more interesting stories to retell for your friends, including on Thursday when you found one of your younger employees pressing her boyfriend against the wall out back. You've never seen someone look quite so embarrassed as you scolded the both of them for such behavior. There are much better places to get laid. Kids these days...

You huff at the memory, once again checking your phone as the minutes tick by. There's supposed to be a party tonight, hosted by one of your sort of friends. You're not real close with him, but he's from a rich family and who are you to say no to expensive alcohol and designer clothing? They probably won't even notice if you end up with a new jacket.

And if they do, well, you're betting on them being drunk enough not to remember it in the morning.

You hum happily at the thought of free stuff. Maybe you should invite a friend? Obviously no one too upstanding, but someone who could play distraction would be nice. Macie might be willing to party, and she is very good at causing a scene... You pull out your phone again, scrolling.

As it turns out "Macie-wacie" (a nickname you can't quite remember the origins of, but serves its purpose in riling her up) and "Mask dude" are right next to each other in your contacts.

" _ey nerd u wanna party_ " is sent before you realize your mistake.

You stare at the screen a moment, torn between hating yourself for making such a mistake and relieved you went against your instinct to say 'u wanna get fuckin wasted'.

 _Shit_.

You're still too horrified by this development to correct your mistake before three dots show up on your screen.

...

...

" **what party are we talking about?** "

You scramble to correct your mistake, " _Oh god, I'm so sorry!! I meant to send that to my friend!_ "

" **i wanna party though** "

You hesitate. " _Do you even know who you're talking to?_ "

" **i don't really give my number to many people so I assume you're the party store person** "

" _And you'd be willing to go to a party with the party store person_?"

" **damn right** "

You can't help the goofy smile on your face. _"You know that's probably against store protocol."_

" **are you breaking up with me before we even go out? that's cold babe** "

"Babe?" You don't realize you said it out loud until a customer browsing the birthday cards glances over at you, their eyebrows raised. You quickly apologize, waving your phone in the air as way of explanation.

As soon as they return to shopping your fingers are flying, typing out, " _Oh my god. Look, if you actually wanna go out, we can get dinner. Cool?_ "

His near instant replies stop, and you picture him mulling over his options. " **sure. the name's Tony btw** "

You give him your name in return and tell him when you get off work, asking if he wants to meet at some local restaurant. Very casual, and makes some bangin pizza. His only complaint is " **you're at work right now? talk about unprofessional.** "

You tell him if he's so grievously offended by your unprofessionalism you could get back to work instead of talking with him and he suddenly has no problem with it.

You continue chatting between helping customers, learning that he makes his money helping friends out and that said friends are the lazy smokers he was buying masks for. He learns that your latest customer is a total asshole who doesn't understand no, coupons for Walmart aren't accepted here and that calling your manager won't do any good because _you are the goddamn manager._ His reply is " **im laughing holy fuck. youre the president of unprofessional** "

You tell him to save the compliments for your date and as it turns, he is full of compliments when you do make it to said date.

You threw on what you were planning to wear to the party, your hair brushed but still half damp from your rushed shower (you really should've given yourself more than half an hour to get ready between commuting from work to your apartment and then to the restaurant), and he still looks stunned.

You know, in that moment, that texting the wrong person was a fantastic decision.

"Well, don't I feel underdressed." He says in greeting, making a vague motion to his outfit. Jeans, a shirt that appears to actually fit him (which, honestly, is a tragedy), and most alarmingly flip flops. Who wears flip flops this time of year? You suppose it is hot enough to justify it but... 

What the fuck, Tony.

You settle down into the booth across from him, smiling. "Well, I was planning on going to a party, but this cute guy I met at work asked me out, so."

He laughs, apparently surprised, "I'll kick his ass."

 _Not with those shoes_. "First date and already offering to kick somebody's ass, how romantic." You comment.

"Just wait til you hear what else I do in my free time." His voice drops an octave, his lips twisting into a wicked grin. In retrospect you'll know what a horrible joke this was, but for now, all you can think is how attractive such an expression looks on him.

Fuck.

You look away before a blush has time to creep on your neck and cheeks, wondering when the waitress will arrive. "Did you--"

"Got you a water." He confirms. "Though given the look I was getting, I don't think they believed you actually exist." He sounds... Annoyed.

You glance at the clock curiously, "Were you early?" You're right on time, so it seems silly that someone would assume you're standing him up.

"A little bit. I had to drop Alex off for work an I didn't wanna go home just for a few minutes." He shrugs, his voice loosing the sharp edge it had before.

"Alex?" You raise an eyebrow.

"One of my friends. She and her brother Ash live together, but they only got one car. I help out when their schedules don't synch."

Awwwwww. "That's sweet of you."

He blushes, and it takes all your willpower not to laugh. You settle for flashing your proudest smile. You just made a man who can probably bench press you blush. How's that for an ego boost.

The mysterious waitress arrives before he responds, her eyes widening when she spots you. "Oh. Hello! Have you made your decision on dinner or should I give you a little more time?" She asks as she sets down your drinks.

"Oh, um... Pizza?" You ask, looking at Tony for help.

He just shrugs, "Pizza's fine." The waitress writes down your order with a smile, which you return with equal insincerity.

Tony just looks confused when you glance back at him, eyebrows scrunched together with irritation.

"What?"

His glare softens when he looks back at you, apparently as easy to calm as he is to anger. "Nothing. So what do you do besides hit on your customers?"

You gasp, theatrically pressing your hand against your chest, "I'll have you know I run a respectable establishment."

He barks a laugh that has you blushing again, "There's nothing respectable about furry costumes."

"They're Halloween outfits, and you bought several masks, so unless you're kink shaming yourself..." You lean forward, cheek resting in your palm. "You got something to tell me?"

"Your attractiveness will only get you so far if you keep accusing me of being a goddamn furry." He threatens, although the words lack any of the bite they had when he said the staff thought he was getting stood up.

You try to smother your giggles with your hand, only to be sent into another peal of laughter when you glance back at your date. He looks awfully smug for an alleged furry. You only calm when the food arrives, and even then its very hard to keep a straight face. Tony makes that half smile whenever you meet his eyes, and that makes it even worse.

He helps you out of the booth after you pay (you tried splitting the bill, although he only has twenties and you figured what the hell), and you snort in amusement. "How gentlemanly."

"If I'm a gentleman, what're you?" He rolls his eyes.

You just grin in return, unable to come up with a snappy reply. What would you be in the scenario? "Still your date, probably." You finally decide on.

He pauses. "You're so fuckin cute." He says, matter of fact. "Stop smiling like that."

You respond by giving him your best scowl, and he laughs. You're torn between being annoyed and being charmed, and decide to just do your best to look unaffected as you strut out of the restaurant.

Tony follows shortly thereafter, grabbing your hand before you make it into the parking lot, "So, uh..."

You glance over your shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. How such an imposing person can manage to look sheepish is beyond you. "Gonna kiss me goodnight?" You ask curiously.

He recoils but doesn't drop your hand, "What? I was just gonna... Say... Fuck. You wanna like make this a usual thing or something?" He seems to be angry for a second, but you assume it's more directed towards himself than you.

"You're asking me on a second date." You reiterate, turning to face him completely.

It's not that you didn't have a good time, its just that Tony didn't really strike you as a person looking to date date. The quick set up and mood in general made you think this was a one time thing.

But if he wants to actually be your boyfriend and shit, who are you to complain?

A slow smile creeps onto your face as he nods, "Yeah. Next time we could grab a movie or something."

"I'd love to." You say. "And the offer to kiss me still stands."

He snorts as if you're being silly. "If you're so anxious for a kiss, why don't you take initiative?"

You are more than happy to do so.


End file.
